


The lonely dragon

by Issraarainbow



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Just something i wrote, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issraarainbow/pseuds/Issraarainbow
Summary: Just something i wrote for fun, thought why not upload it, give it a shot, hope you will like it.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	The lonely dragon

Up in the highest mountain close to the clouds lived a dragon, the dragon was lonely so very lonely, he had no one he was the last of his kind, animal didn't talk and he hated humans, humans killed them his family and friends, humans turned his heart into a stone showed him love and joy and then took it all away.

He never really understood why? why would they send someone to show him love to make his days even more colorful and joyful so that they could kill all his kind?! and for what did they have to kill them to kill him while he still alive!? why even though they always helped them looked over them treated them with nothing but kindness did they have to do that did they have to die?

But one truth stood clear among his many questions, that the humans are cruel so very cruel lead by their greed. They gone die all of them by their greed and he is gone do nothing about it because cruel creatures like them doesn't deserve kindness or mercy.

He is gone stay up here in his family home, not seeking revenge but just gone watch them kill each other and he is gone be lonely forever but loneliness is better than being friends with such crule creatures.


End file.
